


Harvest Sky

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] Reborn should have thought ahead and stop the idiot otaku couple from giving ideas. Pairing : 1827</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Sky

**Author's Note:**

> have some parody fic with hibatsuna being just another silly couple :v
> 
> khr not mine XDD
> 
> unbeta-ed, messy grammar, OOC-ness. that's all the warning!

Something is wrong.

Something  _must be_ wrong.

Because, why else would his lover sitting in front of his TV, playing his PS2 and ignoring him, for four nights in a row!

Alright, Tsuna admit he was partly at fault. He hadn't been nice and ignored Hibari a little when the man came over four days ago. But it couldn't be helped! He almost cleared Final Fantasy XIII's Ending and it would be a big accomplishment to do it in a month for him. He had no option but to let the other to himself that night!

Yet, by some miraculous hand, the perfect actually managed to find his old disc game titled "Harvest Star"* (which he thought he had thrown away because how boring it was), and then the next thing he knew, the man kept coming the next night, and the next night, and the next night, demanding he  _needs_  to tend his farm and ranch.

Like God fucking sake!

It was Harvest Star for God FUCKING SAKE!

The game was boring as hell. Tsuna even fell asleep the first minutes he tried the game. How the hell his cloud guardian actually plays that boring thing for five hours every night in a row? Tsuna couldn't wrap his mind around it!

"Hibari-san…, why are you here again?"

"…"

No response.

"Hibari-san…, I'm asking why are you here again?"

Finally with a sigh and without breaking his attention from greeting his animals (in the game), Tsuna got his reply, "well? What do you expect? I need to tend my farm and my animals."

"…"

Tsuna wanted to cry.

Having your lover in your room every night should give you more throbbing heart and made you all shy and nervous… but right now, Tsuna's heart is crying in frustration. He even started to think it was better to be bitten to death that night four days ago.

Mad at being ignored and actually chosen over a stupid game (of his), the Vongola don-in-training gathered up his courage and approached the other, "Enough! Hibari-san, stop playing!" Reborn would be proud right now if he saw that  _he_  actually shouted at his most dangerous and strongest guardian.

"And why should I?"

Tsuna was close biting his lips off due to all the frustration bottled inside him. "My electricity bill will increase if Hibari-san keeps playing it here!" Stupid, stupid, and lame excuse. But what the hell, it was kind of true anyway.

"…"

The man in front of him said nothing for a while. His hands kept handling the joystick, moving his character about. Tsuna was about to leave the stubborn man alone when he saw his television screen was finally switched off… and his PS2 was being packed away by the feared Namimori prefect.

"Wait! Wait! What are you doing?!"

Hibari casually carried the packed console in his arms and leapt to the window, "You said I will raise your bill, so I will just play in my house."

Wait a damn minute!

This wasn't what he planned at all!

"No!" Desperately, Tsuna clutched to the other's shirt before he jumped through his bedroom window like usual.

He felt that if he let go of this moment, Hibari Kyouya would become a complete NEET and lost his cool aura. Tsuna probably would still his lover as a dork, but he didn't wish the man to become a NEET and a shut-in more than now.

Thank God, the ravenet actually stopped and decided to listen to him. The man slowly shifted and sat down on the sill, patiently waited for him to say something.

"I… I…" Nervously Tsuna gripped the shirt for a reassurance. The ravenet was still waiting for him, calmly folding his arms and staring at him (with his PS2 still in his possession). Before he knew it, his mouth blabbered everything that was bottling up inside him, "I want to be with Hibari-san! W-We're lover right? But instead Hibari-san only comes to my room every single night just for playing the game! We haven't done anything together these past days… I-Is the game better than me?" It sounded stupid for being jealous over a game, but he was frustrated.

Afterall, even though Hibari wasn't an affectionate boyfriend, the ravenet had never ignored him like this ever since they started dating.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Thinking that he would only sprout more unwanted words, Tsuna bit down on his lips and turned away. Still though, his hands clutched onto the precious shirt tightly. They jolted slightly when cold fingers touched and wrapped around them, the fingers that belonged to his lover.

"… There's a reason why I've been playing the game…"

 _And it concerns both of us_.

Yeah, like hell it is. Tsuna, go dream. It was clear Hibari was just hooked on the game.

"And it's about us."

…

What?

Did he hear right?

No matter how, he couldn't see the connection between the game "Harvest Star" and their relationship… well, besides straining it.

"What do you think about living in a small peaceful village?"

A small and  _peaceful_  village?

For him whose life has been in a mess ever since knowing he's in-the-next-line of a powerful mafia famiglia, the idea of living peaceful was like a dream.

No, wait!

"D-Don't make a fool out of me. What do that and the game have to do with us?"

Then with an earnest expression, Hibari Kyouya uncharacteristically continued, "We both will tend to a farm and a ranch, and live a peaceful life like in the game. Don't worry, I guarantee you will definitely look cute in your overalls."

Yeah, but Tsuna can't imagine his lover, the cool Hibari Kyouya wearing farming overalls.

"This game is unexpectedly quite useful and I thought you would enjoy this type of slow and peaceful life."

Well, yes he wouldn't disagree about the peaceful part.

"I know a good place to start a village right near Namimori. We can keep the area enclosed. Of course, you can bring your family."

Wait, wait.

The line was so weird that he took too slow to respond.

 _Is Hibari-san actually proposing to me_?

Hibari-san actually wants to live and build a peaceful family with him!

"And then…"

"YES! YESS!" Tsuna enthusiastically embraced the other in happiness. Whatever plan Hibari had next, it'd gone through his head that the man was actually seriously thinking about  _their_  future, emphasis on their. And he certainly didn't get it wrong on  _being together_  part!

"Tsunayoshi…"

"I would love that! I will marry Hibari-san and we will build a peaceful family together!"

True to their words, ten years later, the two started to build a village near Namimori but away from the city. In the deepest village was a big farm with ranch tended by a married couple, the Vongola Don and his Cloud Guardian.

The gentle heat coming from Tsuna's pure sky flame kept the vegetables and everything growing on his farm in top quality, they were a true delicacy amongst the villagers. Meanwhile, Hibari made his ability to communicate with animals to the fullest. Their cows, chickens, sheeps, horses, and their other ranch animals were always healthy and producing the best dairy products.

Down the hill from their area, His Storm Guardian, Gokudera, lived in a comfortable cottage. He took care of shipping products from their farm and ranch to the villagers as well as out of the village. His Rain Guardian, Yamamoto, used his sword skills for cooking which he inherited from his father and lived in a restaurant near the sea. His Sun Guardian -Ryohei's regenerating Sun flame helped the environment and lived in a small cottage in the nearest forest and handled any construction for the village. His Mist Guardian, Chrome, opened an inn near the town square for their visiting friends or any travelers. Once in a few months, the woman's dearest person who looked like her would visit and stay in the inn for a few nights,  _secretly_.

The town square was the place where they usually have a meeting or events. There was also a billboard right in the middle where the villagers can post their requests so they could help each other. Tsuna usually helped the villagers, his friends and his family to their worries, while Hibari usually kept the area and Namimori safe.

Tsuna's mother lived with the rest of the kids near the flower shop where his Sun Guardian's sister –Kyoko, and her friend -Haru tended to.

Sometimes, his brother, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin also helped around the shop.

Once in a while, Tsuna paid a visit to the house near the cave and helped Spanner, Shouichi, Giannini, and Talbot dug around for materials. The unneeded stuff they found in the area would be shipped to out of the village for some cash.

Yamamoto also taught him how to fish which he would bring home for his husband to cook. The ravenet's recipes had been growing these days.

Their life was so peaceful and flourishes for a dangerous mafia famiglia, but Tsuna had long abandoned that life.

The famiglia advisor, Reborn, started to regret approving the Mafia don and his spouse's idea of using the village as a camouflage base. He couldn't believe he was tricked by the idiot otaku couple!

* * *

**HARVEST SKY**

**RELEASED ON 20*1.8.27**

**PRE-ORDER NOW**

**OR GET IT AT YOUR NEAREST STORE!**


End file.
